


Warmth

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hikawa Shrine, Winter, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Despite the chill outside the comforter, Usagi knows she’ll have to get up soon. For now, maybe Rei can warm her up a bit.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my girlfriend to give me a prompt word. She gave me ‘warmth’ and challenged me to make it Rei and Usagi.

The air outside the thick comforter held a chill that promised snowfall by evening.

Usagi groaned when a ray of light drifted onto her face. She pointedly shut her eyes tighter and rolled away from the offending beam.

She reached for Rei, but her hand only found rumpled sheets where her girlfriend had been. The spot was still warm to the touch, but it was nothing compared to the constant, hearth-like warmth that Rei gave off.

Stifling a whine, Usagi’s sleepy mind settled for stealing Rei’s spot. Soon enough, with the lullaby of the winter winds against the temple, she found herself drifting back toward sleep.

It could have been minutes or hours before Usagi grumbled awake to the weight of a hand stroking her cheek.

Pushing her luck, Usagi let out a small whine, but made no move to get up.

She heard Rei’s exasperated snort followed by a finger booping her nose. 

“Usagi, it’s almost 10. You have to start getting up or we’ll be late to lunch.”

“Mmm.” Usagi reached out and made little grabbing motions until Rei sighed and leaned down to kiss her.

“You’re ridiculous,” Rei grumbled between their lips. Her eye roll was practically audible.

“And all yours,” Usagi teased, finally cracking an eye open to grin at Rei.

Rei’s ponytail was slipping over her shoulder as she leaned down to embrace her princess. 

Usagi yanked on the hakama until Rei was forced to straddle the edge of the bed in order to meet Usagi’s demand for cuddles. “Mine.”

When Rei finally managed to pull her lips away from Usagi’s she arched an eyebrow in accusation. “Looks like someone stole my spot.”

“It was warm.”

“Oh!” Rei stood up, ignoring Usagi’s noises of protest. “Speaking of warm, you should eat your omelet before it gets cold.”

Usagi blinked as she accepted the tray. “You made breakfast for me?”

“I do cook sometimes, you know,” Rei huffed as she crossed her arms and started toward the dresser.

Usagi giggled. “Thank you, Rei-Chan. It looks as yummy as you.”

“No problem.” Rei had her back turned as she changed into jeans and a knit sweater. One, Usagi noted with glee, that was almost as red as the blush on Rei’s ears. 

Usagi picked up her chopsticks and watched Rei walk back and forth across the room to get ready for the day.

Usagi knew it would soon be time to leave the warmth of the bed. She’d have to get ready and go out into the chill. But for now, Usagi was content to simply enjoy the permeating warmth in the air surrounding her love. And maybe, when she was done with the meal, she could even coax Rei back to bed for a few extra cuddles.


End file.
